Vegetarian Harry
by kacie1
Summary: In response that I set about a vegetarian Harry attending Hogwarts


This is a response to the challenge I set Vegetarian and Potions. I own nothing but the challenge itself.

It was after the first potions class that Harry realised it was unlikely that he would be able to continue the class and keep his vegetarian beliefs.

Harry sat down next to Ron for his second potions class of the year. Professor Snape took the register, this time not saying anything about Harry and told the class to begin the potion that he had set them. Harry opened his book and read the ingredients list, as he was reading he began feeling ill, there was no way he would be able to make the potion. Ron had already got his ingredients and Harry looked over to them and raised his hand. When Professor Snape acknowledged him and walked over,

"Professor, is there any way of making the potion without the animals?" Harry asked

"No, now hurry up and get your ingredients" his teacher replied

"Then I can't make it Sir, I don't believe it right to kill animals for humans to consume"

"Then you're going to have a problem Potter, as all potions contain animal parts" Snape smirked at him.

Harry was quiet for a moment as he realized that he had a choice to make. To stay in potions, against his beliefs, or to leave. He made his mind up and looked at the Professor.

"May I leave Sir?"

Snape thought about it and agreed telling Harry to come back at the end of the class to discuss the situation.

Harry returned at the end of the lesson and Professor Snape showed him into his office.

"Sit down, Potter"

Harry sat down and waited for Snape to sit in the chair opposite him.

"What happened today Mr Potter?" Snape looked at him and Harry took a breath before replying.

"I'm a vegetarian Professor, and I cannot change my beliefs because of your class"

While Professor Snape did not fully understand Harry's beliefs, he understood that he wasn't going to change his mind about them.

"Mr Potter you do realise that by having these beliefs you are making life very difficult for yourself throughout your schooling" Harry looked confused at that.

"I don't understand Sir, how can my missing one subject be making life difficult for me?"

"Wizards use animals for various different types of magic not just potions. Transfiguration and healing both use animals in them. You would have to miss large parts of transfiguration, Madam Pomfrey would only be able to heal any injuries with spells and not potions" He stopped and looked at Harry, who was just realising how much of his education was going to be affected. He thought about how he would cope in the other classes and whether it would be easier if he left the school and studied elsewhere.

"Are there any classes which don't involve animals?" Harry asked

"There are a few" He replied "History of magic and astronomy will be no problem. Charms, defence against the dark arts and herbology may have slight animal uses. When you choose your options in third year have ancient runes, arithmancy, divination and muggle studies, possibly care of magical creatures as well."

Harry thought that it didn't sound too bad after third year and that he would take as many classes in the first two years as he could.

"Would it be possible for me just to do the theory classes in potions and transfiguration?" He asked

"You will have to talk to Professor McGonagall about transfiguration, but I will allow you in my theory lessons and will expect all homework to be done and handed in at the same time as the rest of the class"

"Ok, thank you Sir"

Harry was dismissed and he went to the great hall for dinner, as usual there was no vegetarian option available, so he had some potatoes and vegetables again.

"What happened in potions today Harry?" Ron asked

Harry explained what happened, but Ron didn't understand.

"How can you not eat meat, it's delicious" he said, filling himself with roast beef.

"To you maybe, but to me it's disgusting and wrong"

Harry was glad when the desserts arrived, at least he had more choice then and he didn't have to watch people eating meat.

After dinner was over Harry told Ron that he had to talk to Professor McGonagall. As he wasn't sure where her office was he went into the classroom. Luckily she was sat at her desk working.

"Professor" Harry said as he entered the room. Professor McGonagall stopped working and looked at him.

"What can I do for you, Mr Potter?"

Harry told her about vegetarian and about the conversation with Professor Snape.

"Well Mr Potter, I don't believe that you will need to miss all of my practical lessons"

"Great Professor, I didn't really want to miss out on so many classes"

"I will inform you of which lessons you will have to miss in the theory lesson before"

"Thank you Professor"

The teacher told Harry to attend the next class, and Harry left her to continue her work.

In the next few weeks Harry quickly got into a routine with his lessons, he had been to a few practical transfiguration lessons and so far had no problems with his other classes. Obviously he didn't go to any practical potions classes, but Ron kept him informed of what was happening, mainly Neville melting cauldrons and getting told off by Professor Snape. During the lessons that he didn't attend he spent his time in the library, reading up on other subjects or advanced books on his current classes.

The only problem he was having was the food as there was no complete vegetarian meals. He thought about talking to Professor McGonagall but didn't want to ask her as she had already helped him so much. He decided that he was going to ask her, she was is Head of House afterall, so he made a list of different meals and after class he stayed behind to explain his problem with the food and show her the list he had made. He asked her if it would be possible to have any of the meals for dinner. Professor McGonagall told him that she would enquire about it for him.

After that Harry had no real problems at school, Harry found that Madam Pomfrey was able to heal almost as well without any potions, it just hurt more. In his third year Harry took ancient runes, arithmancy and divination, he soon regretted taking divination though. When it came to his O.W.L's Harry was given the choice as to whether he wanted to take his potion and transfiguration exams, as he would not be able take either at N.E.W.T level. Harry took both exams, just to see what grade he would get. Obviously not being able to do potions and transfiguration meant that his career options were slightly limited, but Harry felt that the sacrifice was worth it.


End file.
